Survivor: Delfino
by Coolsy77
Summary: The entire series of Survivor rewritten with fictional characters. This is the fictional version of Survivor: Borneo. 16 Castaways are marooned for 39 days, where they will compete in challenges for reward and safety. In the end, only one will claim the million dollar prize.
1. Episode 1: Marooned and Forgotten

**Survivor: Delfino**

The sun shown brightly over the tropical paradise that is Isle Delfino; located in the southern Mushroom Kingdom. It was a paradise, and a very popular one at that. Many tourists were attracted from all over, mainly for the towns clean water supply; and the amusement park just across a brief stretch of sea. But this isn't what this story is about, no, this is about the sixteen fictional characters brought to this location to battle it out for the title of Sole Survivor, and the one million dollars that goes with it.

A helicopter flew just above the island, it seemed to be titled slightly to one side, as a familiar looking man stood out one of the doors, overlooking the island. He wore a white baseball cap, a pair of sunglasses, and a blue button up shirt. This man, was none other then Jeff Probst, the emmy award winning, reality television host. "Isle Delfino, usually a tropical paradise, home to many a families vacation, is about to become anything but. It is here, that these sixteen castaways will be marooned, forced to work together, face the elements, and build an entirely new world," Jeff narrated, as the helicopter pulled closer to a wooden boat, that slightly resembled a pirate ship. "These castaways all come from different worlds, and different walks of life." The camera trucked down the group of castaways, revealing a huge variety of castaways.

"We have, a multi-million dollar CEO, owner of one of the finest fictional companies in history," Jeff announced, the man in question became the camera's point of focus. He wore a black tuxedo, with a red tie. His jet black hair was slicked back, and he was extremely well built.

(Confessional)

"Normally you'd think the business man wouldn't be suited for this game, but I'm no normal business guy, I'm the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, we're not even a normal company," the man stated, flashing a small half-smile, that almost went unnoticed.

(End)

"A pirate hunter, who enforces the law with an iron fist, in her home town of Bilgewater." The pirate hunter herself, actually wore a pirate hat, but aside from that, she had long red hair and bright red lips. Her clothes were very shiny, tight fitting, black pants, she wore a short black vest, which was covering a tattered, white, strapless, tube top.

(Confessional)

"They call me Miss Fortune, I guess it makes sense, I could either be your best friend, or your worst nightmare." With that said, Miss Fortune winked and brought her finger to her ruby red lips, and gently blew on it, as if blowing the smoke off of a gun.

(End)

"And a ninja, who is anything but normal." With the mention of the ninja, the camera's focus rested on him. He had spiky blonde hair and wore a headband with the symbol of a leaf in the center. His clothes, despite his role of a ninja, were bright orange.

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! No one will forget my name! I never give up, I never surrender! I'm gonna kick their butts!" Naruto shouted.

"In order to survive, they'll have to work together, and learn how to adapt." The camera zoomed out, as the boat stopped suddenly, the helicopter was nearing the boats location, as the anchor was thrown overboard. "39 days, 16 people, ONE Survivor!"

**Episode 1: ****"Marooned and Forgotten"**

As the anchor slammed into the ocean floor, Jeff climbed down the long rope ladder that extended down to the ship below, the group of castaways awaiting his word, or direction.

"Castaways," Jeff stated calmly, each person looking intently at Jeff, "there's no time to explain, you're about to be marooned and forgotten on this island, all you need to know is that this boat contains supplies; essentials that you will need in order to live out here. Behind each tribe there is a raft. You may start by unhooking the raft and dropping it into the ocean." The 'tribes' that Jeff was referring to were the groups sitting on either side of the boat, the CEO, Bruce Wayne, sat on the Pianta Tribe, whose color was Orange; while Miss Fortune and Naruto, sat on the Noki Tribe, whose color was Blue. "Alright, on my go, you will have ONE minute, to take as many supplies as you think you will need and get them on your rafts, after that minute, you will be given maps. These maps will lead you to your tribes camp."

"Survivors ready. Go!"

On Jeff's mark, all sixteen castaways jumped up at once, each grabbing something different, in order to prepare themselves for the coming thirty-nine days. There was a lot of screaming and shouting involved, most directed at grabbing the bags labeled 'rice' or 'beans', which would become exceptionally useful for the entire game. Once one minute was up, Jeff called time. However, instead of giving any explanation, Jeff tossed the two tribes their maps, and they set off.

**PIANTA TRIBE, DAY 1**

"Well, we're here..., doing whatever guys," joked a girl sitting in the back of the rift, as she dipped her oar in, to propel the raft forward. The girl had long-ish brown hair, pulled back in a braided ponytail. She wore a gray looking top, which could also be considered very faded blue, brown short shorts, and large brown boots. Her name: Lara Croft.

(Confessional)

**Lara, Pianta Tribe, Tomb Raider: **My entire profession involves running through musty old temples, digging through dirt, and exploring dangerous areas, in other words, I'm right at home.

(End)

"Oh! Oh! I call being the guy to fall off the raft," said a larger, overweight man, who was sitting closer to the front. He wore a simple white button up shirt, and green pants. He had a short brown hair and glasses, but his most notable feature, was his prominent cleft chin. His name: Peter Griffin.

"I see we have one joker already," Bruce said casually from the center of the raft, a small smirk formed upon his face, though if one looked closely, one could tell he was faking it.

As the tribe continued their banter, the raft slowly approached the shore, while two members; Natsu Dragneel and Harold McGrady hopped out to steady the raft.

Natsu was clearly built for the game. He had rather spiky pink hair, a white scarf, and a black unbuttoned vest, with a gold trimming. His pants were white, and a sort of skirt that matched his vest. Natsu also had what seemed to a tattoo of a fairy, just below his right shoulder.

Harold seemed to be a stark contrast from Natsu. While Natsu was well built, Harold was pencil thin, and had seemingly no muscle whatsoever. His scrawny structure was covered by a blue t-shirt that had a hamburger decal dead center, underneath was a longer, salmon pink shirt. He also wore a pair of green jeans.

"This raft is sort of heavy, but it is no match, for my mad skills!" Harold shouted, as he posed excitedly, Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah! I'm so pumped!" Natsu screamed, as he clenched both fist and jumped into the air. Bruce raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the two of them.

(Confessional)

**Bruce, Pianta Tribe, CEO: **I understand that they're excited, but there is business to take care of. If you're here to sight see and scream and shout, you're obviously not taking this game to seriously.

(End)

The other three members of the Pianta Tribe were: Emmeryn; an apparent queen, who decided to try her hand at the game in order to give to her people. Muriel, a caretaker, and a farmers wife, who lives in a house in the middle of nowhere, and Juliet Starling, a young cheerleader, who interestingly, fights zombies for a living.

Emmeryn had on a long green and yellow cloak, and a yellow dress that fell short just after her knees. She also wore green boots, and her light brown hair was braided in the front, as her crown stood up in the back.

Muriel was an older lady, who had curly white hair, and small, circular glasses. She wore a green dress, and a large, yellow apron. Her most apparent feature, however, were her large, black boots.

Finally, Juliet had on a blue cheerleading outfit, complete with matching skirt. The top read: San Romero Knights across it, which gave away her home town. Juliet herself was stunning and her blonde hair was kept neatly in two pigtails.

"So, what do we do now?" Muriel asked. "Maybe we should get to building, my husband Eustice would be good for that."

"Building what?" Juliet asked, obviously oblivious to what was going on.

"I think she means a shelter, Juliet," Emmeryn said calmly, her kind voice seemed to bring happiness to anyone who she spoke to.

"Oh, right! I completely forgot! Lets get started!" Juliet cheered.

(Confessional)

**Juliet, Pianta Tribe, Cheerleader: **I REALLY, like Emmeryn. She's so nice! I really think she may be the nicest person I've ever met! Like, for real!

(End)

"Maybe we should just relax for a bit first," Peter suggested, as laid down on a rock, after taking off his shirt. Bruce approached him casually; Bruce had also taken off his top, revealing a well chiseled body. He obviously trained himself to amazing heights back home.

"A break sounds like it may be good for us all, no sense in working right away, when you just got to your campsite," Bruce said, but he jumped a bit at what came next.

"LET'S GO LOOK AROUND IN THE FOREST!" Natsu shouted. His excitement took him into the woods, with Harold and Juliet following suit, this actually made Bruce smile a bit.

"Oh, kids..., know what I'm sayin' Peter?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah..., who needs em?" Peter stated, a dumbfounded, relaxed expression on his face. This caused Bruce's smile to vanish, and instead he rose a brow.

(Confessional)

**Bruce, Pianta Tribe, CEO: **Peter is..., an interesting man. Lazy, fat..., stupid. He's probably American...

(End)

In this time, Lara was sitting with Emmeryn and Muriel, who had begun attempting to make a makeshift broom.

"What are you doing...?" Lara asked, her voice had a hint of annoyance apparent in it.

"I'm making a broom, this beach is so dirty! We need to clean," Muriel commented; Lara raised an eyebrow, but just as she was about to comment, Emmeryn smiled, and rested her hand on the older ladies shoulder.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Muriel, you would do well to care for our well-being out here," Emmeryn stated, a warm smile on her face.

"Oh thank you Emmeryn, I appreciate your kind words, would you care to help?"

"I would be overjoyed."

(Confessional)

**Lara, Pianta Tribe, Tomb Raider: **I..., am speechless. Emmeryn and Muriel are sort of nutty. Cleaning, the outdoors? Are you kidding? Are you stupid...? I think they both might be. Either that or Emmeryn's just to nice to tell Muriel that SHE is stupid.

(End)

Lara slowly shook her head at the two in disapproval of their actions, but declined to comment. Meanwhile, the camera faded out, and into a new location. The camera panned along a coastline, as another raft drifted onto the beach.

**NOKI TRIBE, DAY 1**

The Noki Tribe arrived at camp, and two members, much like on Pianta, jumped off to bring the raft onto shore. These two were; Captain Falcon, a racer, and Roy Mustang, a Colonel in the army.

Captain Falcon wore a blue jumpsuit, a red helmet with a yellow falcon dead center, and a white shoulder guard on his left shoulder. He also had large yellow boots, and an exceptionally muscular build.

Roy wasn't as well built, but still had a decent amount of muscle. He had shorter black hair, and wore his blue army uniform, with a pair of white gloves.

"Well, I guess this is it," Roy stated, a smirk forming on his face. "Time to get this game started!"

(Confessional)

**Roy, Noki Tribe, Colonel: **I think no matter what, this team I'm on, we're gonna kick butt. Sure we've got a few weirdos, but even the weirdest weirdo can become useful if you motivate them correctly. (Roy snapped his fingers, giving the same smikr as he did when he first spoke.)

(End)

Other members of the tribe include: Dr. Vellian Crowler, a teacher with a PhD in Duel Monsters. Phosphora, a young commander in an army of nature. Samus Aran, a bounty hunter. And Mandy, a young girl with a serious attitude problem.

Dr. Crowler was a taller man. He had long blonde hair, tightly pulled into a ponytail. He wore a large blue trench coat and tight purple pants, with a pink collar popped up. His most distinguishing feature however, were his dark purple lips, which caused concern from many of his teammates.

Phosphora had shorter blonde hair, that ended in orange highlights. She had on a split piece, white top, and large blue scarf, which seemed to end in a lightning bolt. She also seemed to have vines rapping around her left arm and leg.

Samus was also fairly tall. She had on an all blue jump suit, and long blonde hair in a ponytail. Her figure was stunning, and she had an extremely pretty face.

Finally, Mandy was extremely short. Her blonde hair pointed upward, and looked almost like horns. She wore a black headband and a pink dress with a flower decal on it. She also had on black shoes.

"Okay, whose the weird tall lady?" Mandy asked, referring to Crowler, everyone looked around, most eyes landed on Crowler.

Crowler also looked around, looking at each of the other three girls, but not noticing many things weird about them. "Who is she talking about? Is it you?" Crowler asked, looking directly at Samus.

Samus smiled a bit, and laughed. "No, but I have a fairly good guess of who she was referring to."

(Confessional)

**Samus, Noki Tribe, Bounty Hunter: **Mandy should probably watch that mouth of hers. It could definitely get her in trouble out here; you never know who you could offend, especially if the prize is a million bucks.

(End)

Soon, the Noki Tribe divided itself into four groups, Samus and Captain Falcon in one, Roy went with Miss Fortune. Naruto, Phosphora, and Crowler formed one, and Mandy sat by herself.

"So..., a bounty hunter eh. Interesting career choice for such a..., lovely young lady," Captain Falcon stated. Samus blushed intensely, though she did seem to be offended by the first part of the comment.

"S-So what, I'm the best there is. No one can out hunt me, my looks don't mean a thing!" Samus shouted.

"Whoa, whoa! I didn't mean it like that, relax! No need to get so upset."

(Confessional)

**"Falcon", Noki Tribe, F-Zero Racer: **I really didn't mean to offend her. I work as a bounty hunter as well, when I'm not racing. I've just never seem a woman bounty hunter as attractive as her before, I guess.

(End)

"I'm sorry..., I just, I'm very serious about my work."

"No worries, I should be the one who is sorry."

Meanwhile, Roy spoke with Miss Fortune.

"I'm getting the feeling that this game is gonna get pretty intense, pretty soon," Roy stated.

"Yeah. And what makes you think that?"

"Well, think about it. Mandy already pissed off Crowler, and now she's by herself. We've already divided into groups, and no discussion of living condition has even remotely occured yet."

"Hm. Interesting observation, especially the group part. You think it'll stick?"

"If I know people the way I think I know people, we just have to be the ones in charge. Get into a group, and stay there."

"Well, we have three choices; Naruto, Phosphora, and Crowler."

"Mandy."

"Or Falcon and Samus."

(Confessional)

**Roy, Noki Tribe, Colonel: **Do I think Miss Fortune trusts me? No, not very much. Do I trust her? Probably not. But for now, she's all I got, and she's gonna be fine for now. Now I just have to figure out how to stick with, and for how long.

(End)

"The nerve of that girl," Crowler mumbled.

"Oh relax Crowler! It's not that bad!" Phosphora chimed in.

"It's totally bad! She called me a woman, I am a MAN! She is an insolent fool, that child! Insolent I tell you!"

"Oh relax ya big baby! If you dress like a woman, why do you care if people call ya one?" Naruto asked, as he adjusted his headband.

(Confessional)

**"Crowler", Noki Tribe, Duel Monster Professer: **The nerve, the NERVE of these children! None of them understand the true value of beauty in the art of dueling. Who cares if I wear make-up! I'll show them whose boss!

(End)

Meanwhile, Mandy poked around in the sand, drawing strange pictures. Soon she found herself looking out at the ocean. The sun was setting, a nice bright, orange, pinkish color took over the sky. "I'm used to being the loner...," Mandy's confessional began.

(Confessional)

**Mandy, Noki Tribe, Student: **..., it's cause not many people get me. Back home, I only have two friends. An idiot, and the grim reaper. And that's all I need, not some ugly doctor, not some obnoxious ninja, and definitely not some hyper-active race car driver.

(End)

**NOKI TRIBE, NIGHT 1**

"So, I zipped past him, and came in hot for the win," said Captain Falcon, who was obviously finishing detailing a story about one of his racing feats.

"Do you ever stop talking about yourself?!" Naruto squawked. "I mean, we're trying to sleep here, and all you're doing is talking! Think about someone else for a change!" This woke quite a few people up. Phosphore gently rubbed her eyes and yawned, meanwhile, Crowler, who had been sleeping next to Naruto, shot up and bumped his head on the top of the shelther, and Roy fell off the other side. Mandy also woke up, but instead of yelling, she hopped out of the shelther, and decided to take a walk down the beach. The only person who managed to stay asleep was Miss Fortune.

"Naruto! What the hell do you think you're yelling for?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Crowler growled, his eyes blood red from being woken up to early.

"...ouch," Roy mumbled from the ground, "how did I end up down here...?" Roy asked.

"Whaz goIng omn..., I jusp oneda sleep...," Phosphora mumbled groggily, as she collapsed back down and immediately returned to sleeping. Instead of arguing with Naruto, Falcon took a page out of Mandy's book, and he also hopped out of the shelter, and decided to walk down the beach, making sure not to disturb the other castaways; which also left Samus, Crowler, and Roy to glare angrily at Naruto.

"FINALLY! Now I can get some sleep!" Naruto cheered, as he rolled over, with a stupidly huge grin across his face.

**PIANTA TRIBE, DAY 2**

"Well, back to the old grind," Peter stated, as he stretched down to touch his toes, but let out a tremendous fart. "And..., done. That oughta do it for today."

(Confessional)

**Harold, Pianta Tribe, Nerd: **Gosh! Peter sure can be weird. Funny, but weird. I like him.

(End)

"Well that was a sad attempt at exercising," Lara commented from inside the shelter, speaking to Muriel and Juliet.

"Oh Lara, you mustn't be so judgmental, maybe that's just how Peter does it," Muriel stated firmly, giving Lara a brief nod.

"Besides, we need someone like Peter, he's funny!" Juliet added.

"Okay..., yeah..."

(Confessional)

**Muriel, Pianta Tribe, Care Taker: **I think Lara just needs a friend. She seems so lonely!

(End)

"There there, Lara, it'll be okay! Just try to calm down now," Muriel stated, what Muriel didn't notice is that Lara rolled her eyes.

"I'm going for a walk...," Lara stated, as she turned and hopped out of the shelter, just as Bruce and Natsu returned with some firewood. When Lara was out of earshot, Bruce tilted his head and began asking questions.

"What was that all about?" Bruce asked.

"Eh, she's probably just mad cause she's not as cool as I am," Natsu stated with a grin as he flexed his right arm, this caused Bruce, Juliet, and Muriel to chuckle slightly.

"Oh my you two, you didn't have to go and get this firewood for us, that was so very kind of you," Muriel noted.

(Confessional)

**Muriel, Pianta Tribe, Care Taker: **I really like the tribe I got placed on, I think we have a good work ethic. Now if only Lara would come around...

(End)

**NOKI TRIBE, DAY 3**

"Something about an 'immunity' challenge," Miss Fortune stated, sounds powerful, I'm in."

"Immunity?! What could that possibly mean?" Naruto asked.

"I guess we're about to find out, there's a map connected to this thing," Crowler remarked. Sure enough, there was indeed a map attached to the paper they received about the challenge.

"Are we all set?" Roy asked.

(Confessional)

**Naruto, Noki Tribe, Ninja: **So we're all set for this thing called an immunity challenge, and anything called a challenge, means there can be a winner, and THAT is going to be me!

(End)

As the Noki Tribe set off for the immunity challenge, the Pianta Tribe did the same. A The camera switched to a large beach, where Jeff stood toward the crashing waves, there were two large, wooden towers, two extremely long ropes, and what looked like an obstacle course in the shallow part of the water. "Come on in guys," Jeff said, a look of excitement brimming on his face. As he said this, the Pianata Tribe emerged from the woods on the left, while the Noki Tribe strolled down the beach to the right. Both tribes stepped on their respective colored mat, Pianta on orange, Noki on blue. "Alright, I bet both tribes are wondering what exactly an immunity challenge is," Jeff began, he was met with a resounding yes, to which he smiled at. "Alright, in this game, immunity is what is most important," with that said, Jeff tore a tarp off of whatever was sitting next to him, revealing a large spear looking object, adorned with a shine sprite, a local Delfino prize. "This is the Immunity Idol, if your tribe has this, you avoid Tribal Council. See, every three days, you will compete in challenges, should you win, you avoid leaving the game, but if you lose, you will be sent to tribal council, where you WILL be voting someone out of this game." A lot of people were shocked to hear this, but several others, such as Bruce or Miss Fortune grinned at this.

"Alright, should we get to it?" Jeff asked, again, he was met with a resounding yes. "Alright, for todays challenge, the rules are simple. Both tribes will be chained together by a rope, you will take your torch, and enter the water. Once in the water, you will have to maneuver around an obstacle course, until you reach the bin of fire at the end, once you do, dip your torch in and light it. After that, you will carry the torch back to shore, and light your tower on fire. First tribe to light their tower wins immunity, safe tonight from Tribal Council." Jeff's last comment put a smile on many of the castaways faces, but Naruto of course was sure he'd kick butt in the challenge, with Jeff's word, the teams got ready to begin the challenge.

On their mats, the tribes stood at the ready, waiting Jeff's word to start the challenge. Jeff raised his arms, "Survivor's ready? BEGIN!" On Jeff's mark, the castaways raced out, Natsu baring the torch for Pianta, while Falcon bared Noki's torch. The order of the chain for Pianta was Natsu, Lara, Bruce, Juliet, Harold, Muriel, Peter, and finally, Emmeryn. The order of Noki's chain was Falcon, Samus, Roy, Miss Fortune, Naruto, Mandy, Crowler, and finally, Phosphora. The two tribes eventually reached the water.

While in the water, a lot of screaming arose, many people excited to win the first challenge, others in frustration that certain people just couldn't handle what Jeff was dishing out to them. As the two tribes raced out, Muriel almost immediately fell just as Emmeryn made her way into the water, which cause Harold to fall, and Peter to trip over her. "And Muriel takes a hard fall, taking Peter and Harold with her. Not a pretty sight for the Pianta Tribe," Jeff remarked. Natsu, of course though, continued running on, not really caring too much that two of his tribemates fell down, as they were in the water, and despite the weight of both Muriel and Peter combined, Natsu knew they'd be easy to drag along. Despite the seperation that was apparent in the Noki Tribe however, Falcon was easily leading his tribe to victory.

"Keep steady! No mistakes, we can win this!" Falcon cheered, his torch arm held high. Though they only had slight lead, Noki's morale was noticeably significantly higher than Pianta's.

"Noki with a slight lead, Pianta, you've gotta move!" Jeff exclaimed. This wasn't super encouraging, especially since both Peter and Muriel had only recently gotten back to their feet. Lara, who was used to being nimble and quick, was getting rather annoyed with her tribes unathleticism.

"Pick it up you two!" Lara yelled from her place in the line; however, this startled Muriel.

"Oh my," she called, before again toppling over, this time, bringing Harold and Juliet with her.

"This isn't working...," said Lara, who was visibly annoyed.

"Muriel takes another hard fall, Pianta Tribe, quickly falling out of this challenge." With Jeff's commentary, the Noki Tribe reached their fire bin, dipping the torch inside in order to claim their flame. With torch in hand, the Noki Tribe circled around, and began making their way back to the beach, leaving the Pianta Tribe in the metaphorical dust.

"To victory!" Screeched Naruto from the back of the line, he was excited to win the first challenge, so excited that he made sure that the other team know that they were losing.

"Ignore him, keep moving!" Harold cheered. This inspired a smile from Bruce.

"Harold's right, we haven't lost yet," Bruce noted, just as Natsu reached the bin. As Natsu dipped the torch in, a fire of morale lit again in the eyes of the Pianta Tribe.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly," Natsu bellowed, as he lead his team around the corner.

"Looks like the Pianta Tribe is in the works of a comeback," Jeff commented, as Naruto gasped.

"They're catching up! We can't let them do that, we have to go faster," Naruto explained, just as Falcon reached shore. The rest of the Noki Tribe followed suit, looking behind just to see how long they had to win. The Pianta Tribe wasn't very far behind at all, all it would take is about fifteen seconds longer for Natsu to reach shore, and he had an ear to ear grin stretched across his face as he lead the charge.

"You've gotta untie Noki, get your tower lit!" Jeff explained. The Noki Tribe reached their mat and unclipped themselves from the rope, as they did this, Natsu made it to shore, with the rest of the Pianta Tribe in tow. As the Pianta Tribe neared their mat, Falcon passed off the torch to Naruto, who put the torch in his mouth, and climbed to the top of the tower. As Naruto was climbing, the Pianta Tribe was finishing unclipping, Natsu opting to keep the torch, and racing toward the tower...

...

...

...

...

..., however, it was all for nought, as Naruto lit the Noki Tribe's tower first. "NOKI, WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff called. Cheers erupted from the Noki Tribe's mat, Naruto backflipped off of the tower and joined his tribe. Bruce shook his head at the loss his tribe suffered, while Emmeryn patted him on the back. Natsu sulked and fell off the tower in sadness.

"I hate losing...," Natsu mumbled from the ground. After all of the celebration and sadness was done, the teams again stood on their mats, waiting for Jeff's word.

"Alright, congratulations Noki Tribe, come claim your prize," Jeff stated. As he said this, Naruto raced up and claimed the Immunity Spear, nodding cockily in the direction of the Pianta Tribe. "Immunity is yours, enjoy it. Grab your stuff, head back to camp." Jeff then gestured towards the Pianta Tribe and shook his head. "Pianta Tribe, I've got nothing for you, except a date with me tonight at Tribal Council, where one of you will earn the distinction of being the FIRST ever person voted out of Survivor: Delfino, and the show in general. You have the afternoon to figure out who, head back to camp."

(Confessional)

**Lara, Pianta Tribe, Tomb Raider: **Muriel is a hazard. If we keep her, we stand no chance at continuing deeper into this game. No. Chance.

(End)

**PIANTA TRIBE, DAY 3**

The Pianta Tribe returned to camp in a blaze of sadness. Bruce and Peter immediately wanderd toward the beach, Natsu slumped against a tree and sulked, Harold and Juliet immediately fled to the shelter and sulked as well. Meanwhile, Lara set off to talk to Bruce, Emmeryn sat down in the shelter to try and cheer Harold, Natsu, and Juliet up, while Muriel began working.

"So..., vote someone off, right?" Bruce asked.

"That's what Jeff said, I wonder how it'll work," Lara replied, as Peter chimed in.

"I don't know, but as long as it ain't me."

"I doubt it, Muriel is the weakest," said Lara, obviously still annoyed with her tribemates poor performance.

"Well, she's old Lara, not really her fault," Bruce explained. "However, I do agree that Muriel seems to be the best bet, though her age isn't to fault her for, she still isn't going to be of much use in challenges."

"So, Muriel then?" Peter asked, "just making sure it's not me. Cause y'know, if it's me, then I'll poo on all of you, and then you'll smell bad. Worse than you do now."

"Uh..., yes, Muriel...," Lara said. "No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Fine by me," Bruce stated, with a nod.

Meanwhile, the others were also discussing who to eliminate.

"So..., we have to vote someone off?" Harold asked.

"What do you guys think? Who should it be?" Juliet asked, she was lying down, so she began kicking her legs around.

"I think it should be Lara, she seems to be very confused," Muriel chimed in, as she walked past with her makeshift broom.

"Lara huh?" Natsu chimed, as he hopped onto his feet. "I think I can get behind that."

"Lara is rather good at the physical aspect, but she is a very angry person. It may be best to show her kindness and let her learn from her mistakes," Emmeryn agreed.

"So, Lara then?" Juliet asked.

(Confessional)

**Muriel, Pianta Tribe, Care Taker: **I know I said Lara needed help, but maybe the best help I can give her is sending her home. She seems very confused and angry. That's not very healthy.

(End)

Harold, Juliet, Natsu, and Emmeryn still sat together as Muriel set off the ocean for a brief second, Harold shook his head and shrugged, the other three nodded sadly, but knew what his gesture meant.

Immediately after this occured; a large wooden structure was shown, torches were lit, and the moon had just risen. The eight members of Pianta walked in line to the structure, which was apparently, the dreaded Tribal Council. Jeff stood waiting for the eight of them, while eight wooden seats also waited for the tribe. The eight members filed in, as Jeff nodded at them. When they finally stopped moving, Jeff gestured to a rack of torches behind them. "Behind each of you is a torch, everyone grab a torch. Dip into the pit and get fire, in this game, fire represents your life, if your fire goes out, then so, do, you. Such is the ritual of Tribal Council, we'll get started." With that, Jeff sat down, allowing the eight Pianta members to do so as well. As they sat, Jeff pointed at Bruce, and began speaking. "Bruce, three days in, bring me back. Day one, how did camp life start for you guys?"

Bruce pondered for a moment, and nodded. "It seemed as if we all kind of knew exactly what to do. Exactly how to get started. Build a shelter, get water. It was all done with in the first couple hours."

"Do you guys have fire?" Jeff's question was met with a shake of Bruce's head, indicating that they in fact, did not. "Alright. No fire, but you have a shelter, and you have tribal unity. Correct Lara?"

"Not entirely," Lara stated. This was met by several shocked responses, mainly from Muriel, Emmeryn, and Harold. Peter and Bruce remained unwavered.

"Emmeryn, you look shocked, what do you think Lara means?"

"I think, Lara may be confused. We only found today that one of us was going home, so it kind of caused a heightened sense of paranoia amongst the camp. Unity isn't our worry, refocusing ourselves will be our biggest concern," Emmeryn replied, to this, Lara shook her head.

"Lara, back to you. Shaking your head, you don't agree, do you?" Jeff asked.

"We have a weak link in the tribe Jeff, once it's severed, we can get back on track," Lara explained.

"Oh my, whose the weak link?" Muriel asked, looking around cautiously, Lara rolled her eyes, Bruce managed a small chuckle.

Jeff also smiled, though he was more confused, "So Lara seems to know something that you don't Muriel. There IS a weak link on this tribe, but you don't know who?"

"I guess I just feel as if everybody is pulling their own weight pretty well. It's hard to say there's weakness, when your tribe seems so united," Muriel stated.

"Alright. Well, with that, it is time to get to the vote; Bruce, you're up."

And so the Pianta Tribe voted, each going up to cast their ballot, and put it in the small urn that awaited them at the voting station. Jeff had already explained what to do. Walk down the path, write a name on the parchment, speak your piece, and place your ballot in the urn.

"I'm sorry, but you're nothing in this game, you're better off at home," Lara stated, her vote read: Muriel.

And so the votes continued, finally, it came down to two final voters: Muriel and Harold.

"I'm sorry, but you've just got to go, I can't vote for anyone else," Muriel stated, her vote read: Lara.

After Harold's vote, Jeff nodded upon his return. With that, Jeff stood up. "I'll go tally the votes." Jeff then proceeded to the urn, and after about ten minutes, returned with the urn in hand, he set it down on the table, and nodded at the castaways. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council immediately. For the first time, I'll read the votes." Almost none of the castaways looked nervous, as a matter of fact, they all looked rather calm. This was expected, as none of them knew of the intensity that Tribal Council would wrought as the season continued.

"First vote: Lara," Jeff read, Lara rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing that was Muriel's vote. "Muriel." Jeff stated, "one vote Muriel, one vote Lara." Muriel nodded at the fact that her name came up. "Muriel, that's two votes Muriel." Jeff then put the second ballot down, and plucked out the next; "Lara," Jeff stated, Lara's smile faded, and she rose a brow, who could have cast that vote, she wondered. "Muriel," Jeff stated, "three votes Muriel, two votes Lara." Muriel looked around at her tribe, rather confused, wondering who cast three votes for her, Lara was still trying to figure out who cast her two, or rather...: "Lara," Jeff stated, "we're tied, three votes Muriel, three votes Lara."

Lara could not believe what was happening. THREE VOTES? At the FIRST tribal council. How was this possible. The tomb diver rolled her eyes, as Jeff plucked out vote number seven: "Muriel." Lara calmly breathed a sigh of relieft, as Muriel's facial expression became a sort of frown. "First person voted out of Survivor: Delfino," Jeff stated...

...

...

...

..., "Muriel. Muriel, that's five votes, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Muriel calmly stood up, a frown still on her face, however, as he scooped up her torch, she began smiling again very soon. The sweet old lady strolled her way over to Jeff and set her torch down calmly. "Muriel, your tribe has spoken." On that note, Jeff snuffed Muriel's torch.

Muriel calmly turned around and waved, "Oh my, good luck fellas," the kindhearted old lady chirped as she set out into the night, with that, Jeff turned back to the tribe.

"Well, it would seem as if you voted off the weak link, now the question is; how many other weak links are there?" Jeff asked, "that's a question to think about. Since you do not yet have fire, you will leave your torches here, until you figure out how to make it yourselves." With that, the Pianta Tribe all stood up simultaneously, Lara rolling her eyes at the thought that she recieved three votes. The tribe quietly exited the Tribal Council area the opposite way that Muriel did, and headed back to camp.

(End Episode 1)

_Next time on, Survivor: _The Pianta Tribe experiences a blow-up: "Who voted for me?! Who was it?" Lara cried.

And the Noki Tribe, learns how to fire: "We can do it, we can do it! It can't be that hard to make fire," Miss Fortune cheered.

The scene then cut to black.

**Muriel's final words: **"Oh my, I can't believe I got voted out first. Silly me. I guess I underestimated Lara, she seemed confused, but I guess I musta been the weak link that she was talking about. Well, at least now Eustice won't be alone with Courage for much longer.

**Votes:**

**Muriel- Bruce, Lara, Harold, Peter, Natsu**

**Lara- Emmeryn, Muriel, Juliet**


	2. Episode 2: Making Fire

_Previously on, Survivor..._

Sixteen castaways were marooned on the remote isle Delfino. With only a few supplies given to them, and the clothes on their back, they were instruced to build a new world for themselves, for the next 39 days.

At the Pianta Tribes camp; Natsu, Harold, and Juliet bonded, while Lara became annoyed by Muriel's quirkiness.

Over at Noki, the tribe quickly divided, with Mandy on the outs, and it seemed as if Roy had figured out the game before anything had even been explained to him.

On Day 3, the tribes recieved their first note that the game was afoot; an invitation to the first immunity challenge. With neither tribe knowing what to expect, they arrived at the battleground. The Noki Tribe seemed more cohesive, and while the Pianta Tribe began making a comeback, Noki won the very first immunity challenge of the season.

Back at Pianta's camp, Lara entrusted Bruce and Peter with a vote for Muriel, as she was considered the weakest link. Meanwhile, Emmeryn and Juliet schemed to vote off Lara, because of her quick to anger persona.

At Tribal Council; Lara correctly implied that Muriel was the reason that the Pianta Tribe had lost the first challenge, and she got her wish, when Muriel became the first person voted out of the game.

15 are left, who will be voted out, tonight.

**Episode 2: "Making Fire"**

**PIANTA TRIBE, NIGHT 3**

"Well, that was tough...," Natsu mumbled, as he plopped down in the center of the shelter.

Lara was visibly angry, angry enough to explode on whoever voted for her.

(Confessional)

**Natsu, Pianta Tribe, Fairy Tail Wizard: **We had to vote out Muriel last night. I know it was the right thing to do, but..., I still feel bad about it.

(End)

Lara, despite calmly approaching the tribe, was obviously not happy. "Who voted for me? Who was it?" Lara cried. "WHO DID IT?!" This made the entire tribe feel uneasy, especially Juliet and Emmeryn, since they had voted for Lara. Lara's outburst caused unwanted tension. Bruce and Peter strolled off toward the ocean to get away, Natsu and Harold fell asleep, and Juliet and Emmeryn sat awkwardly in the shelter, as Juliet turned away from Lara.

"So..., it was you two, I assume?" Lara asked, it went unseen, due to the darkness that surrounded the camp, but Lara's face was bright red.

(Confessional)

**Lara, Pianta Tribe, Tomb Raider: **Voting for me was a TERRIBLE idea. I'm definitely the strongest girl on this tribe; Muriel was the weakest person in this whole game. I deserve to be here, the vote should have been unanimous.

(End)

**PIANTA TRIBE, DAY 4**

As the flames of Lara's outburst from the night before subsided, the camp began to stir in the morning. The first out of bed was Bruce, who began doing yoga out on the beach. Harold began attempting to make a fire, but really had no idea what he was doing. It wasn't until around noon that the final person, Juliet, finally woke up.

"Well well, the sleeping princess finally awakens," Peter remarked. "Thought you were gonna sleep all day." Peter's comment made Juliet a bit sad, since as far as she knows, she is on the outs of her tribe, as her and Emmeryn were the only ones aside from Muriel who voted Lara. Juliet quietly turned away from Peter, and began walking down the beach.

(Confessional)

**Juliet, Pianta Tribe, Cheerleader: **I knew Muriel was going home last night..., but I still didn't wanna vote for her. She's such a sweet lady, Lara... isn't. I wanna keep my tribe strong, but I also wanna keep them nice!

(End)

Juliet had began crying slightly, but quickly dried her tears as Emmeryn approached her. "Something wrong Juliet?"

"No, no Emm, it's nothing. I'm just trying to refocus myself." It was obvious to Emmeryn, that despite the fact that Juliet dried her tears, that she had been crying. Emmeryn put a hand on Juliet's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Juliet, do not fret. I'm sure Lara will not be angry for much longer," Emmeryn reassured, this made Juliet smile a bit; she nodded at Emmeryn for helping her out.

"Thanks Emm, you really are the nicest person I know."

(Confessional)

**Emmeryn, Pianta Tribe, Ylissian Exalt: **I am a queen, my duty is to my people. I consider Juliet a sister, and my I hold my family at the highest regard.

(End)

**NOKI TRIBE, DAY 4**

"Uh..., guys, we got a challenge thingy again," Roy stated, as him and Miss Fortune returned from the woods.

"Already?" Samus asked, raising a brow in curiosity. "Jeff said they'd happen every three days."

"Yeah, but this note says that we're playing for something to help us survive," Miss Fortune stated, "nothing about immunity on here."

"So..., like a prize?" Phosphora asked.

"Seems like it. I'm game," Roy replied with a smirk.

(Confessional)

**Phosphora, Noki Tribe, Nature Commander: **I love prizes, and I really like winning prizes. So I'm really excited for this challenge!

(End)

The Noki Tribe set off in the direction that the map they recieved indicated, meanwhile, the Pianta Tribe did the same. The area of the challenge came into full view, Jeff stood next to a large puddle of mud, with a stage in its center, on the left, the Noki Tribe began walking up. "Noki, come on in." The Noki's walked in, confident smirks on their faces. As the Noki Tribe sat down on the blue set of bleachers, the Pianta Tribe walked in from the other side. "Noki Tribe getting your first look at the new Pianta Tribe, Muriel voted out at the first Tribal Council." Jeff announced this just as the final member of Pianta sat down; while no one on the Noki Tribe was particularly surprised to see that Muriel had been voted off. "Castaways, welcome to your first REWARD challenge," Jeff announced, the response was a roar of loud cheers, Jeff responded with a calm nod. "Glad to hear you guys are excited. From what I understand, neither camp yet has fire?" Jeff asked, his response was as expected, every single castaway nodded. "Well then I'm about to make one tribe very happy. The winner of todays challenge, will be given a flint, which you can use to make fire," Jeff explained. Again, cheers erupted from the tribes, especially from Natsu, he loved fire.

"Now, for todays challenge, one person from each tribe will step onto the stage. You will fight until you can knock your opponent off into the mud. First tribe to four, wins reward." Jeff's words caused many castaways to nod, this challenge was right up the alley for a couple of them, Jeff pointed toward the Noki Tribe, "Noki, you have one extra member, sitting one person out, who is it gonna be?" With that, Mandy raised her hand, indicating that she would not be competing. Jeff nodded, as the first two castaways hopped up to get into the arena. "Match one will be Naruto from Noki, vs. Natsu, from Pianta."

The first match was sure to be explosive; Naruto was feisty, and always pumped to win a challenge, while Natsu, who was very similar, was very prone to getting easily angered. Naruto jumped onto the blue half of the stage, while Natsu leapt onto the orange one.

"Here we go, match one: Naruto vs. Natsu, Survivor's ready? Begin!" As Jeff called it, Naruto ran at Natsu, while the pink haired wizard dove to the side, dodging Naruto's assault. Naruto quickly put for into this heel and spun around, but Natsu was nowhere to be seen, or at least from where Naruto was looking. The young ninja was disoriented, but just as he looked down to see Natsu holding Naruto's leg high into the air, Naruto felt himself caught off balance. With no way to save himself from falling in the mud, Naruto felt gravity take its course, and eventually, Naruto came up short. "And Natsu wins the first point for Pianta."

"No fair! He can't do that, he musta cheated!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No way pal, you just don't know who to fight," Natsu stated, cranking his arm with a huge grin on his face, as he hopped down, returning to his bleachers. Naruto angrily stormed back to the bleachers, as the next pair stepped up: Samus vs. Lara.

"Alright, match two: Lara vs. Samus, Survivor's ready? BEGIN!" As Jeff kicked off match two, Lara dashed toward Samus and threw a sharp left hook, but the Bounty Hunter ducked, quickly tripping the tomb diver, but Lara seemed to be ready for it. She turned her fall into a roll, and managed to immediately return to her feet, again running at Samus, this time, much quicker. Instead of delivering a sharp punch, Lara attempted to tackle, knowing that Samus would hit the mud before she did. However, Samus let Lara collide with her, allowing herself to be pushed back, but just before both women fell off of the platform, Samus gently stepped to the side, causing Lara to lose her balance, and fall face first into the mud below. "And Samus takes the point for Noki, that's one point Noki, one point Pianta, we are tied!"

The next pair stepped up, Harold for Pianta, Crowler for Noki. Peter laughed at this matchup, as he thought about how easily Harold would lose, even though Harold was on his tribe. Jeff raised his arms; "match three, Harold vs. Crowler, Survivor's Ready? BEGIN!" Harold stood staring at the odd looking professor, before taking a karate stance, readying himself for the no doubt wimpy move that Crowler would do. Crowler who was afraid of getting dirty, simply began flailing his arms in an uproar as he began inching slowly toward Harold.

"No, I refuse, I will not dirty myself, I REFUSE!" Crowler whined, his arms still a blur due his flurry of slaps that would soon be delivered unto Harold. As Crowler slowly neared the nerdy boy, Harold attempted to force Crowler back, but just as he lowered his guard, he was hit with a barrage of slaps to the face; without a second thought, Harold lost his balance and winded up in the mud.

"And Crowler takes point number two for Pianta," Jeff called.

"I won, I actually won?" Crowler shouted out in excitement, "Oh yes! I totally meant to do that!"

The next matchup was Phosphora and Emmeryn, both women took their places. "Next matchup, Phosphora vs. Emmeryn, Survivor's ready? Begin!" Jeff called out. Immediately, Phosphora ran toward Emmeryn, the exalt quickly defended herself, but using the momentum provided by the muddy surface of the platform, Phosphora managed to slide directly between Emmeryn's legs and trip her from behind, causing Emmeryn to quickly fall backwards into the mud, easily giving Phosphora the point. "And Phosphora claims yet another point for Noki, we're at 3, 1. If Noki wins one more point, they take the reward." The following matchup was Roy vs. Peter, the two took their places on the platform, Roy already had a strategy to take down the fat man. "Alright, match 5, Peter vs. Roy, Survivor's Ready? Begin!"

On that note, Roy prepared to employ his strategy, in order to win the challenge for Noki, however, before he could even do a thing, Peter slammed into him, sending him flying back into the mud, and giving Pianta their second point. "And within two seconds of the start, it's over, Pianta scores: 2, 3." Roy wearily stood up, making way for Juliet and Miss Fortune, which was matchup number 6. "Match 6, Juliet vs. Miss Fortune, remember, Miss Fortune, if you win, Noki wins fire in the form of flint. Survivor's ready? Begin!" Jeff's words caused both women to immediately race toward the center of the stage, Juliet knelt down so that Miss Fortune couldn't grapple her as easily, before Miss Fortune could do anything, Juliet wrapped her arms around Miss Fortune's legs, causing the pirate hunter to stumble a bit.

The two wrestled about for a bit, with Juliet not budging from Miss Fortune's legs, which was angering her. Without another moment, Miss Fortune began hopping toward the edge, hoping to loosen Juliet once she got there; Juliet simply stood completely still, allowing Miss Fortune to employ her strategy. As the two inched closer to the edge, both tribes watched intently. As Miss Fortune neared the edge, she poised herself so that Juliet would be facing outward, so that in case the cheerleader tried anything, she'd hit the mud first. However, as Miss Fortune neared the edge, Juliet enacted her plan. Without a second to lose, she spun around and grabbed the front of Miss Fortunes legs, tripping her. Before Miss Fortune could comprehend what was happening, she had a face full of mud. "And Juliet takes the third point for Pianta, we are tied, 3-3!" Jeff shouted. "It all comes down to this, one final match, Bruce vs. Falcon."

The final two castaways hopped onto the platform, the well-built, mysterious CEO Bruce Wayne vs the equally well-built intergalactic racer/bounty hunter, Captain Falcon. Both men were at complete equal in strength, speed, and intelligence, and this matchup only came down to whoever utilized it the best. The fight for fire was an intense one, and it was about to come to an abrupt end. "Final match, Bruce vs. Falcon. Survivor's ready? BEGIN!" With Jeff's call, Bruce and Falcon collided, Bruce pushing with his right arm, and Falcon with his left. The two men stood deadlocked like this for a good 30 seconds before Bruce broke the struggle and jumped back, Falcon used this as an opportunity to race forward, using his speed and strength to attempt to force Bruce backward into the puddle of mud. However, Bruce was ready for him.

Bruce managed to hold Falcon at bay, just before he went over the edge. Bruce was locked in a struggle with Falcon at the moment, but quickly came up with a plan. The clever CEO pulled all of his weight into his forearms and shoved the racer off of him in an attempt to turn the tables on him. Falcon staggered, attempting to regain his balance, as he currently had the advantage; however, Bruce used this opportunity to turn the game on him. With no time to lose, Bruce began a sprint toward his foe, using his upper body strength to grapple the disoriented captain. With Falcon caught off guard, his only choice was the slow Bruce's charge so that he could recover. Falcon attempted to slow Bruce by grinding his boots against the stage, but the amount of mud completely disabled Falcon's friction. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Falcon knelt down on one knee in order to create friction in that way. However, just as he did, he felt the ground disperse from beneath him, Bruce had shoved him over the edge. "Game over," the CEO called out, a smirk on his face, as he dropped Falcon into the mud.

Falcon smirked, "Good match," he remarked, despite his defeat.

"AND PIANTA WINS REWARD!" Jeff chanted, "IN A COMEBACK OF THE CENTURY!"

With Jeff's cheer, the entire Pianta Tribe burst into a roar of cheering, while Noki sulked in their corner. When all of the celebrating subsided, Jeff stood between the two tribes respective bleachers. "Pianta, congratulations on winning fire. Fire is the most important thing you can have in this game, it will keep you alive." With Jeff's words, he tossed the tribe their flint, which was caught immediately by Natsu. "Head back to camp." As Jeff directed them out, he then turned to the Noki Tribe and nodded, "Noki, I got nothing for ya, go ahead and get back to camp."

The Noki Tribe sadly gathered their belongings and began making their way back.

**PIANTA TRIBE, DAY 5**

"Well, let's bust out that flint you guys!" Natsu cheered, as he prepped a pile of sticks and coconut husks in preparation for the soon to be fire. The entire tribe gathered around as Natsu and Bruce as the latter picked up the flint. Flint in hand, Bruce began scraping, making it much easier to start fire. In a matter of what seemed like no time at all, the Pianta Tribe had fire. "To easy," Natsu cheered, a smile beaming on his face.

"Thank goodness...," Emmeryn sighed, a smile on her face as well.

(Confessional)

**Emmeryn, Pianta Tribe, Ylissean Exalt: **(Emmeryn's face beamed in excitement about the fire.) I am so very glad for my tribe, we made fire, and now we can all be happy. There is nothing that could ruin this day.

(End)

"This should definitely increase morale," Emmeryn remarked. Juliet nodded at her, as she tossed a couple of small twigs into the fire.

"For sure, I really hope we can all get along now," Juliet replied.

(Confessional)

**Juliet, Pianta Tribe, Cheerleader: **With the fire being built, I think our tribe can finally be happy. No one could possibly be sad on this day. There's no doubt about it, we're gonna win the next immunity challenge.

(End)

"Good work today guys," Bruce stated, his face beaming as well.

**NOKI TRIBE, DAY 5**

"Alright, they have fire, so we need to have fire," Roy demanded. Roy had Samus, Falcon, Miss Fortune, and Crowler lined up like soldiers; only Phosphora, Naruto, and Mandy were not in the group.

"We can do it, we can do it! It can't be that hard to make fire," Miss Fortune cheered. Naruto scoffed from the corner, setting off into the woods.

(Confessional)

**Naruto, Noki Tribe, Ninja: **While my tribe figures out how to make fire, I'm gonna go do something useful, like hunt for food. What's the point of having fire, if you don't have something to cook over it?!

(End)

"Anyone seen Naruto?" Roy asked, as Mandy pointed into the woods and shrugged, she quietly stepped over to the fire.

"You guys figure it out yet?" Mandy asked, Crowler and Falcon looked up at her and shrugged.

"I feel as if we'll be done sooner if EVERYONE helped," Crowler commented, sort of rudely, Roy laughed.

"Oh come on Crowler, five people on fire duty is quite enough. We should be done very shortly Mandy," Roy said with a nod.

"Good. Let me know when you're done, I wanna shove Naruto's face in it," Mandy commented as she strolled off, much to disturbance of her tribe.

"She scares me...," Crowler stated, Samus nudged him for saying this.

Eventually, after four hours or so passed, Samus held up the coconut husks. "We've got a spark, we got a spark!" She exclaimed, holding the husk and the sticks into the air, as she ran to Roy. "Get it to stay."

"With pleasure," said the colonel, as he began blowing on the spark gently. Eventually, the spark ignited into a pretty decent flame. The Noki Tribe had successfully started fire.

(Confessional)

**Samus, Noki Tribe, Bounty Hunter: **The feeling of starting fire without flint is incredible. I'm so happy we managed to.

(End)

"Whoa, you guys actually made fire?!" Naruto asked as he ran up to the groups location.

"Yes, where have you been?" Falcon asked, giving Naruto a suspicious look, which went unnoticed due to his helmet.

"I was looking for food, but I can't find any in this stupid forest!"

"Did you..., kill any animals?" Samus asked, Naruto deadpanned.

"Why didn't anyone tell me thats what I was supposed to do?!" Naruto exclaimed.

(Confessional)

**Roy, Noki Tribe, Colonel: **Naruto is somewhat of a nimrod. He doesn't seem to understand anything about well..., anything actually.

(End)

After both tribes had successfully started fire, Day 6 rolled around. Jeff stood on the beach once again, while two rows of buoys extended out into the ocean. Both tribes entered as Jeff smiled to greet them. "Alright guys, welcome to your second immunity challenge. Ready to get started?" Jeff was met with a loud yes, to which he nodded. "For todays challenge, on my go, one person from each tribe will race out to a buoy. Each buoy is connected to a chest that's beneath the ocean. Once all seven knots are untied, the chest will float up and the entire tribe will race out to grab their chest, first tribe to place their chest on the pressure pad and race their flag, wins immunity. Sound good?" On Jeff's word, the challenge was set to begin. "Noki, got one extra person, sitting one person out this challenge, can't be Mandy, as she sat out last challenge." The Noki Tribe looked around and eventually settled on Crowler. "Alright, Crowler sitting out, lets get this challenge started."

"Alright, first up for Pianta; Lara. First up for Noki; Mandy. Survivor's ready? BEGIN!" On Jeff's word, both girls darted out of the starting line and into the water, though Lara had a significant lead. Still a tad behind, Mandy swam out. "Lara reaches the buoys first, she's under water." Sure enough, with Jeff's comment, Lara had dove down, just as Mandy finally reached her buoy. "Mandy at her buoy, she's gotta dive now." Coincidentally, just as Mandy submerged, Lara emerged, with the first buoy untied, and she began swimming back.

"Lara on her way back, Mandy pretty far behind," Jeff remarked. Mandy emerged after having failed once, and immediately dove back down, just as Lara returned to the mat and Harold ran out. "Mandy, can't get her buoy undone, she's gotta try again, Harold now on the course for Pianta." Harold made into the water fairly quickly, but once in the water, it was a different story; the nerdy boy could barely hold his own, and he was tossed about by the waves. Mandy calmly emerged once again, this time, with her buoy undone. "And Mandy, finally unhooks her buoy, she can head back now." On Jeff's word, Mandy began swimming back, just as Harold finally reached the buoys. Harold took a moment to catch his breath before diving down, and in the meantime, Mandy raced back to shore, so that Falcon could race out. Falcon was deadly fast, both on land, and in water. Falcon made it to the buoys and back up, just as Harold emerged. "We are tied, Falcon making up a lot of time for Noki. Both Harold and Falcon up with their buoys unclipped at the same time."

Unfortunately for Harold, Falcon still had a ton of energy left, and he easily made his way back almost before Harold began swimming again. As Falcon returned to Noki's mat, Roy ran off, ready to untie his buoy. As Roy hit the water, Harold made his way back up the beach, tagging in Juliet. After Juliet ran in, Harold immediately collapsed onto the mat. "Juliet on the course for Pianta, Roy on the course for Noki. Harold EXHAUSTED after running that course, needs to take a nap." Juliet was not on par with Roy at all, though she wasn't as mismatched as Falcon and Harold were, and she managed to keep a decent pace behind Roy. The pace was so well kept, that Juliet actually managed to make it to her buoy, as Roy came up from unhooking his, and she dove down, just as he began swimming back. Once Roy was halfway, Juliet had her buoy undone, and she began swimming back, not very far behind. "We have a challenge now, Juliet made up some time for Pianta, Pianta, now catching up to Noki." Roy made his way back, and as soon as he stepped on the mat, Juliet came out of the water as well.

On Roy's return, Phosphora ran in, and Juliet's return sent Bruce into the water. "Bruce and Phosphora on the course, we are now completely evenly matched." And sure enough, they were. Bruce had closed the gap enough and was now completely on par with Phosphora, the two were neck in neck as they reached the buoys. Bruce emerged first and immediately began swimming back, indicating that he had been successful. It wasn't until 10 seconds later, that Phosphora also emerged, she also started swimming back. "Bruce and Phosphora both successful, this is a close challenge, only three people left after this." Once Bruce and Phosphora both made it back, it was Samus and Emmeryn on the course. Now, Emmeryn knew that this was serious mismatch, but their tribe still had Natsu and Peter, and she was hoping that they could overtake both Naruto and Miss Fortune.

Emmeryn wasn't completely on par with Samus, as the bounty hunter easily reached the buoy first; however, Emmeryn was able to unhook her buoy first, and began swimming back, just as Samus came up as well. The two women were obviously different in athletic skill, as Emmeryn was overtaken by Samus towards the shallow part of the water. The bounty hunter raced back to her mat, and Miss Fortune ran out. Upon Emmeryn's return, Peter started on his way. "Another mismatch," Emmeryn mumbled.

"Miss Fortune on the course. Peter on the course," Jeff called out. Now, keep in mind, Miss Fortune hunts pirates for a living, meaning her swimming ability must be rather strong, meanwhile, Peter was out of shape, meaning he didn't have much of a chance. "Peter, doing surprisingly well," Jeff stated, though Miss Fortune still had a substantial lead. It was all going to come down to Natsu's skill vs. Naruto's in the water. Miss Fortune was up just as Peter reached his buoy, and the former began swimming back just as Peter dove down. Miss Fortune was nearly three quarters of the way back when Peter finally emerged, but, Peter emerged halfway down the lane, a smirk on his face. Peter had everyone tricked. He was instant with his undoing of the buoy, and instead of immediately emerging, he propelled himself forward underwater, catching up to Miss Fortune fairly easily.

Miss Fortune only reached the beach about 20 seconds before Peter did, giving Naruto about a 20 second head start over Natsu. However, this lead quickly vanished. Natsu quickly overtook Naruto, in a manner of seconds. The young wizard was almost at the buoy before Naruto was even half-way there. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Naruto exclaimed, as he struggled to swim to his. By the time he got there, Natsu was already on his way back. With Natsu's buoy unhooked, a chest labeled 'Pianta' emerged from the water, and when Natsu got back to his mat, the entire tribe bolted into the water. Naruto was half way back when this was occuring, but he was still confident that his team could pull off the win.

"Pianta in the water, it could be all over for Noki right here!" Jeff exclaimed, as Naruto ran onto the beach. The Noki Tribe now also began running toward the water, but it was almost all for no reason, as the Pianta Tribe was on their way back, chest in tow. Noki swam as fast they could, but it was for seemingly no reason, as Pianta dragged their chest up the beach and set it down, raising their tribe flag. "PIANTA, WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing up his arms. The Pianta Tribe began celebrating almost immediately, all of the tribe jumped up and down in excitement, as Jeff carried the immunity spear over to them. "Guys, safe tonight from Tribal Council, each of you guaranteed a one in fourteen shot at winning this game. Grab your stuff, head out." With that, Pianta began on their way back, but in the meantime, Noki sulked.

"Noki, got nothing for ya except a date with me tonight at Tribal Council, where one of you will become the second person voted out of this game," Jeff said with a nod. "You've got the afternoon to figure who it'll be, go on and get out of here."

(Confessional)

**Naruto, Noki Tribe, Ninja: **Mandy screwed up big time; both on her turn AND in the end. She's gotta go, end of story.

(End)

**NOKI TRIBE, DAY 6**

"Oi..., I wonder what tribal will be like...," Phosphora said with a sigh.

"Dreadful, like Naruto's performance," Mandy chimed in, Naruto perked up at this.

"'Scuse me little girl? Did you say something? If you got something to say, then say it to my face, otherwise, don't say anything at all!" Naruto shouted. This caused many castaways to back away from their argument, Falcon and Samus walked off with Roy and Miss Fortune, meanwhile, Crowler and Phosphora stayed behind to seperate the two. Phosphora walked off with Mandy, while Crowler took Naruto off elsewhere.

"I want him gone," Mandy stated. "He's cocky, stupid, and rude. He doesn't deserve to be here." Phosphora didn't really know what to say to Mandy, she looked sort of concerned, but otherwise, really had no input.

(Confessional)

**Phosphora, Noki Tribe, Nature Commander: **I'm scared, I really don't know what's going to happen tonight..., I mean, I know it's between Naruto and Mandy, but to be honest, both of them kind of suck.

(End)

Crowler had walked off in the other direction with Naruto, to get him away from Mandy. "I want her gone...," the ninja grumbled, Crowler nodded in agreement.

"Yes yes, I couldn't agree more my boy, no worries, I completely support you," Crowler stated with a nod.

(Confessional)

**Naruto, Noki Tribe, Ninja: **I can't stand Mandy. She's so creepy and annoying and weird! I need her out of this game, it's the only way I can focus on kicking everyone else's butt!

(End)

"We just do what we gotta do," Roy explained to the others, which included Falcon, Samus, and Miss Fortune. The other three nodded in agreement, as the entire tribe began walking to Tribal Council. Once there, the same routine occured as before. Jeff awaited their arrival in the center of the structure.

"Behind each of you is a torch, go ahead and grab one, dip it in the fire pit and get fire. In this game, fire respresents your life, once your fire is gone, so are you," Jeff stated, and then gestured for each castaway to sit down. All eight of the Noki members did so, as Jeff looked over the tribe. "Samus, you guys have been out here for almost a week without fire. That's got-," but Jeff was interrupted by Naruto.

"Actually Jeff, we do have fire," Naruto stated with a firm nod.

"No thanks to you...," Mandy chimed in, Naruto quickly shot her a glare.

"Mandy's just jealous because I'm better than her in challenges!" Naruto shouted aloud. Mandy rolled her eyes, and declined to comment.

"Mandy, you seem hesitant, any reason?" Jeff asked.

"Sure. Naruto is an imbocile, that's why," Mandy replied, which angered Naruto even more.

"She just doesn't get it! She doesn't understand anything! I came to win, she came to complain and be weird! That gets you NOWHERE!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Interesting development we've got here," Jeff stated. "Mandy, who is calm and collected, but is being called out for failure in challenges, and Naruto, who is good in challenges, but is being called an annoyance at camp."

"I think the dynamic here Jeff is that, we don't know what's going to happen yet," Samus stated, "it's completely up in the air."

"It is indeed, it's time to vote, Falcon, you're up."

With that, Falcon stood up and walked to the urn, placing his vote in the ballot, as did the other Noki members.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU NO GOOD DEMON CHILD!" Naruto shouted angrily, his vote read: Mandy.

And so the votes continued, until just Mandy remained.

"I don't care when I go, just as long as you're before me," Mandy stated emotionlessly, her vote read: Naruto.

Immediately after Mandy's vote, Jeff nodded. "I'll go tally the votes." And with that, Jeff walked away for about ten minutes, only to come back with the urn in hand. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes," Jeff stated, as he took the lid off of the urn. "First vote: Mandy." Mandy nodded, but said nothing, her face still retained the same blank expression that it always did.

"Naruto." Jeff held up the parchment that had the name Naruto written on it, the ninja boy rolled his eyes. He knew that was Mandy's vote, but he shrugged on, waiting for the next vote to be read. "Naruto," Jeff read aloud, Naruto's eyes grew wider, and his eyebrow raised, he gulped a bit.

"Naruto," Jeff continued. "That's three votes Naruto, one vote Mandy." Naruto tugged at his collar, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was shocked. "Naruto," Jeff stated firmly. The orange clad ninja shut his eyes, knowing what was coming next. "Second person voted out of Survivor: Delfino, Naruto. Naruto, that's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch." With Jeff's sour words resonating in his mind, the young ninja boy ripped his torch out of its pedestal and stomped up to Jeff, a look of disgust on his face. "Naruto, your tribe has spoken." With Jeff's words, Naruto's torch was snuffed, and without words, Naruto spun around and flipped his tribe off, just before running off into the night.

"Good riddance," Mandy remarked.

"Well, I would say we just had our first blindside," Jeff stated frankly. "Since you guys have fire, you may take your torches with you, grab your stuff, head back to camp." On Jeff's words, the Noki Tribe all stood at once, and proceeded out of the wooden structure that was Tribal Council, leaving Naruto behind.

(End Episode 2)

_Next time on, Survivor: _The Noki's struggle to come to grips with their decision.

"It shouldn't have been Naruto. She's a monster. A. Monster," Crowler stated worriedly. Mandy was shown walking down the beach with the entire bag of rice in her hand.

"I'll dump it. I really will."

And the Pianta Tribe forms its first alliance.

"Us three to the end?" Bruce asked, with a nod and a smile.

The scene then cut to black.

**Naruto's final words: **HOW?! How did Mandy get the better of me?! Did she really have THAT much sway over the tribe that she could knock me out of the game? This is so rigged, I want a redo!

**Votes:**

**Mandy- Naruto**

**Naruto- Mandy, Roy, Crowler, Samus, "Falcon", "Miss Fortune", Phosphora**


	3. Episode 3: She's a Monster

_Previously on, Survivor..._

Lara was angry over recieving three votes at Pianta's first Tribal Council, which upset Juliet, who just wanted tribal unity.

After a rough reward challenge, Juliet got her wish, when Pianta was able to make fire, and even without a flint, Noki was able to start one as well, which made Naruto jealous.

During an intense immunity challenge, in which both teams were neck and neck, Pianta pulled out on top, sending Noki to Tribal Council.

After the challenge, Mandy revealed some pent up hatred for Naruto, which was met with an angry response from him. The two argued all the way to Tribal Council, where despite Mandy's volatile temper, Naruto was the one voted off.

14 are left, who will be voted out, tonight.

**Episode 3: "She's a Monster"**

**NOKI TRIBE, NIGHT 6**

The Noki Tribe silently walked back to camp. Crowler set his torch down and breathed a sigh of relief as he walked off down the beach to get some air.

(Confessional)

**"Crowler", Noki Tribe, Duel Monster Professor: **I told Naruto I would vote with him..., but how would that make me look? I'd look like a traitor to my whole tribe..., I had to vote him off. Uh, sorry Naruto, I guess.

(End)

"No worries guys, I'm sure with Naruto gone, our tribe can unify, and pierce the enemies defenses. We will not lose again," Roy stated, slipping on one of his trademark gloves. He had a confident smirk on his face.

Mandy also walked off down the beach. She didn't want to be around all of this positivity and optimism, after all, Mandy's greatest joy in life was the misery of others, and listening to people be happy made her sick to say the least. With Mandy's stomach turning, she walked the opposite direction of Crowler, and decided to sleep by herself for the night.

"We've just gotta do better tomorrow, that's all," Roy said aloud to the tribe, with a firm nod.

**NOKI TRIBE, DAY 7**

The sun peaked over the horizon of the Delfino bay. As the darkness around the Noki camp subsided, only Miss Fortune, Falcon, and Samus had actually woken up.

"Where's Mandy?" Samus asked with a stretch and a very loud yawn.

"Haven't seen her..., I guess she's already up...," Falcon said, as he looked around for the young girl. But it's still weird that she's not even in the campsite. I wonder where she could be."

"That girl needs her alone time. I say we give it to her," Samus said, with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Miss Fortune was stretching down by the ocean. When she was done, she looked out at the water, as the sun was now completely risen over the horizon. "I love sunrise."

"It is nice," said a voice from behind her. This caused Miss Fortune to jump a bit, as she turned to face them.

"Oh..., Roy, I didn't know you were up."

"Yeah, figured I'd watch the sunrise..., but I missed it," the colonel said with a hearty laugh, this made Miss Fortune smile a bit as well.

"I guess I shoulda woken you up," she replied.

Meanwhile, Phosphora was tending to the fire, while Crowler was just waking up, Mandy was still nowhere to be found.

"Well good morning there sleepy head!" Phosphora shouted, as Crowler groggily stared at her.

"Yes. Um, indeed. Good morning Phosphora. I trust you slept well. Where's Mandy?" Crowler asked, looking around; Falcon and Samus both shrugged, Phosphora shook her head.

"We've been wondering the same thing all day," Phosphora stated. As if on cue however, Mandy walked out from the woods and sat down in the shelter.

"I've been here the whole time." With Mandy's cold, emotionless stare, the child laid down and fell asleep. Needless to say, this concerned all four of Mandy's tribemates who had been sitting there nearly the entire time. How long had she been listening to them? Was she actually there the WHOLE time? If not, where was she? These were the questions that the four others pondered, as Crowler got up out of the shelter and walked down the beach.

(Confessional)

**"Crowler", Noki Tribe, Duel Monster Professor: **Mandy is a bit scary. I don't know how to act around her, it just seems like the smallest thing could set her off.

(End)

**PIANTA TRIBE, DAY 7**

The Pianta Tribe in the meantime, almost everyone had been up since the crack of dawn. For the most part, everything was per the usual; Harold and Natsu were hanging out together, Juliet and Emmeryn were getting water ready to boil, but Peter, Bruce, and Lara were standing by the ocean having a discussion about something very interesting.

"We need to work together. You know, vote as a bloc," Bruce explained.

"So us three vote the same? Sounds good to me," Lara stated with a smirk.

(Confessional)

**Bruce, Pianta Tribe, CEO: **I asked Peter and Lara because Lara will take the target off of my back, and Peter will do whatever I say. Either way, this 'alliance' will definitely help boost my chances of winning this game.

(End)

"Us three to the end?" Bruce asked, with a nod and a smile; Peter and Lara did the same. The three put their hands in and each nodded once more, before they each walked in a different direction, with Peter walking into the ocean.

"I can't believe it, I thought they were gonna vote me off early cause I'm the fat guy!" Peter said with a laugh.

(Confessional)

**Peter, Pianta Tribe, Beer Distributor: **I can't believe it. The big fat idiot gets in an alliance. I am gonna win this game!

(End)

"We should spar, Harold," Natsu suggested, the same huge grin on his face that he always had.

"You're on," Harold said, a smirk on his face. "You're no match for my mad skills!"

As Natsu and Harold took their stances, Emmeryn and Juliet returned with water to boil and purify, Emmeryn managed a smile at Natsu and Harold's childlike persona's, Juliet set the water down and began preparing it.

"I really enjoy our tribe. It'll be a shame next time we have to vote someone off," Emmeryn said, despite her words, Emmeryn still retained her smile.

"Yeah, I don't wanna think about that...," Juliet said. "Muriel going home was enough for me." Juliet soon had the water ready to boil. Bruce walked back up to the camp as she set it over the fire.

"Ah, just in time for fresh water I see," Bruce stated with a smile.

(Confessional)

**Bruce, Pianta Tribe, CEO: **If I want to remain out of the others crosshairs, I've got to keep my wits about me. Play like I come from nothing. Play like I have nothing. I need to break my self down, and build myself back up.

(End)

**NOKI TRIBE, DAY 8**

(Confessional)

**Mandy, Noki Tribe, Student: **I can't stand all of this happy anymore. I really just need to cause some havoc, otherwise, I'm gonna die of boredom out here.

(End)

After Mandy's confessional, the young girl walked over to her tribes collection of food and picked up the large bag of rice. While the rest of her tribe was in the ocean hanging out, she walked off with the bag.

(Confessional)

**Mandy, Noki Tribe, Student: **I'll dump it. I really will.

(End)

The remaining tribe members walked back from the ocean, at first, no one noticed that their only bag of rice had gone missing, but eventually, Phosphora decided that she was hungry.

"Anybody want rice? I'm probably gonna get some ready," she asked. She was met with several nods and several smiles, but when she went into the tribes food stash, she was met with an unpleasant surprise. "Um. Where is it?"

"What do you mean? All of the food is there...," Samus said, as if it was obvious, but when she went to point for the bag, she too was shocked to see that it was gone. "Wow, it is gone."

"The rice is gone?!" Crowler asked with a gasp. "And where's Mandy?"

"You don't think..., she took it, do you?" Falcon asked.

"She had to have. The rice goes missing, and so does she!" Crowler growled. "It shouldn't have been Naruto. She's a monster. A. Monster," Crowler stated worriedly.

"MANDY!" Miss Fortune called out. There was no response. "Where could she have gone.

For the first time in the game, Mandy smiled. Rather then dump the rice, she simply decided to hide the bag in one of the many spots she had found in her walks by herself. Hearing her name called, Mandy decided to walk through the woods, to lead them off track of finding the rice.

"This is so unfair. Now we have no food!" Crowler whined.

"Soon we'll have no Mandy, if she doesn't get back here soon," Roy stated angrily.

Eventually Mandy emerged from the woods, she was met with many angry stares, but Mandy wasn't one to hide her feelings, or keep secrets.

"Where were you? And where is the rice?" Phosphora asked, she had a tone of anger, not common for Phosphora. Mandy's response was not what they expected, she didn't deny anything at all.

"I dumped it," Mandy lied. "It's all gone." Every single Noki member went wide-eyed, Roy buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Samus asked, obviously still in shock.

"I wanted to cause tension. Everybodys been so happy, it's kind of making me sick," Mandy remarked. "Maybe now you'll be more negative. Good luck." With Mandy's words, she again walked off, disappearing in the opposite direction that the rice was hidden. When Mandy was out of earshot, Crowler exploded in anger.

"The nerve of that brat. Who does she think she is?!" Crowler continued his rant, everyone else just sort of nodded and agreed, Falcon and Samus walked off, Roy went to look for any remnants of rice, Phosphora decided to try and catch some fish instead.

**PIANTA TRIBE, DAY 8**

Harold was practicing ninja poses on the beach, preparing himself for whatever challenge may approach them.

(Confessional)

**Harold, Pianta Tribe, Nerd: **I have to hone my mad skills out here somehow. People might look at me and think I'm weak, but I'm Harold Doris Cheever McGrady the Fifth, and McGrady's don't quit!

(End)

The entire tribe was getting ready for the next immunity challenge, which was set to take place on Day 9. Peter, Bruce, and Lara sort of nodded at each other about miniscule details, giving hints on who they'd vote off if they could vote someone off, but Bruce shut down any notions of losing, since the challenge hadn't yet been played.

On Day 9, the challenge was set to begin. Jeff stood next to two sets of bleachers, with a small table in between them. Both tribes poured in, with the Pianta's entering first. "Pianta Tribe, getting your first look at the new Noki Tribe, NARUTO voted out, at the last Tribal Council." Needless to say, the Pianta's were shocked to see Naruto's absence, all except for Bruce had shocked expressions, Bruce simply smirked.

"Alright, for todays immunity challenge, you will also be playing for reward," Jeff explained; this caused a bigger cheer than what Jeff was used to, which made Jeff smile as well. "For todays challenge, on my go, one person from each tribe will stand face-to-face at this table. You will be given a grub to eat. First person to down their grub, wins a point for their tribe, first tribe to four, wins reward and immunity." The response to this was many people making fake gagging sounds, not all, but many were repulsed by this challenge. Jeff smiled, "wanna know what you're playing for?" This was met with a cheer, and many happy faces, Jeff quickly pulled a tarp off of the pile next to him.

"Finally," Natsu said.

"Fishing gear, everything you need to catch fish, clean fish, cook fish. It's all here," Jeff explained. "Let's get started."

With Jeff's words, the challenge was on, first up, the Noki Tribe sent Falcon in, the Pianta's sent in Lara, as they were sure her survival skills meant that she had eaten many a bug. "Alright, Lara vs. Falcon, on my go. Survivor's ready? GRUB!" On Jeff's mark, both castaways snatched up the grub and began eating. Falcon looked like he was going to be sick, but Lara devoured the slimy creature, revealing nothing in her mouth, and quickly earning the point for her tribe, much to not only Falcon, but all of Noki's, disappointment. "Pianta leads one, zip. Next pair."

On Jeff's word, Natsu walked up. With Natsu's rival gone, Roy stepped in to face him. The two stood deadlocked, and Natsu smirked. "Go!" Roy lifted his grub, but do to Natsu's insatiable appetite, the grub was gone before Roy even got a chance to bite his. "Natsu scores, Pianta leads TWO, zip."

"Are you kidding me?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow. Natsu simply laughed and threw his arms into the air, Roy shook his head and returned to his seat. With that, Crowler stepped up against Peter.

"Great, I have to face the beached whale in an eating contest...," Crowler whined.

"It's not that bad Crowler, at least you know you got beaten by a fat guy," Peter teased. As Jeff called go, Peter quickly picked up his grub and shoved it in his mouth, Crowler stared at his and reached for it, but nearly vomited in the process. Peter laughed uncontrollably as he finished his, and Jeff called out the third point for Pianta.

"Pianta leads three, zip. One more point and they win reward and immunity."

"Way to go Crowler...," Mandy remarked.

"Well if you're so good, let's see if you can do it. Well, go on then!"

With Crowlers words, Mandy stood up and walked to the table, Bruce also got up and walked over. Jeff nodded at the two competitors. "Alright, Bruce, if you can win this point for your tribe, that means Phosphora, Samus, Miss Fortune, Emmeryn, Juliet, and Harold do not have to compete in this challenge, but if Mandy wins, Noki takes their first point. Survivor's ready? GRUB!" On Jeff's mark, Mandy and Bruce quickly picked up their grubs. Mandy chewed fast, but Bruce was quick on the draw as well. It was a very slow race to victory, but eventually, someone finished...

...

...

...

... "PIANTA TRIBE, WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!" Jeff called out, as Mandy spit the remainder of her grub on the ground and rolled her eyes in frustration. As the Pianta Tribe celebrated, Jeff nodded as he gestured them toward the fishing gear. Eventually both tribes returned to their mats. "Pianta Tribe, you guys win immunity and a ton of fishing gear," Jeff stated, "come up and grab it, you guys have earned it. Head back to camp." As the Pianta Tribe did so, Jeff turned to the Noki Tribe and shook his head. "Well all I can say to you guys is get your head in the game. This wasn't even close. I've got nothing for ya, except a date with me tonight at Tribal Council, go back to camp."

(Confessional)

**"Crowler", Noki Tribe, Duel Monster Professor: **I am this close to kicking Mandy out of this game myself. She needs to go now! The girl is an absolute monster!

(End)

**NOKI TRIBE, DAY 9**

"Well, another loss, another tribal," Roy said as he pinched his forehead. "Now comes the hard part."

"Not really...," Miss Fortune stated, hoping Roy would catch her drift.

"We can't even eat anything...," Crowler complained.

(Confessional)

**Mandy, Noki Tribe, Student: **I hid the rice so that everyone would be miserable. My plan worked, Crowler is whining like a child. Time to capitalize on that.

(End)

Mandy walked over to Falcon and Samus. "Don't you guys think Crowler is kind of..., whiny."

"Of course. But not having rice does sort of, suck..., so I can see why he's upset," Samus replied.

"Yes, but without food, he'll keep whining, and whining, and whining," Mandy noted, "just something to think about."

(Confessional)

**Samus, Noki Tribe, Bounty Hunter: **Mandy raises a good point, I don't know who I'm voting for tonight. It's her or Crowler, that's for sure. We don't have any more food for Mandy to dump out, but Crowler hasn't done much wrong aside from complain a lot. It's a toss up for sure.

(End)

Jeff waited for Noki to come into Tribal Council. All seven members walked in, carrying their torches. As they walked in, they noticed one of the wooden seats missing, and the seven set their torches down and sat, as did Jeff.

"Two tribals in a row, can't feel good Roy," Jeff stated.

"No, of course not. Losing never feels good, and we did awful today," Roy stated.

"Sounds like you need to step up your game, am I right, Falcon?" Jeff asked.

"That's not all it is, it's a mixture of things Jeff. We have hostility at camp, we don't have food, we-,"

"Wait wait wait, you don't have food? Why is that?"

"Mandy dumped out all of the rice," Miss Fortune explained, Jeff looked completely shocked.

"And we haven't eaten for two days! It's awful!" Crowler complained.

"Mandy, why dump out the rice? That seems unethical."

"I have my reasons," Mandy replied simply.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out," Jeff stated, "time to vote, Crowler, you're up."

With that, Crowler walked up to vote, and he was followed suit by the other six. Eventually, everyone cast their vote, and Jeff walked up to grab the urn. "I'll go tally the votes." When Jeff returned, he set the urn down and nodded. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes." On that note, Jeff opened the urn, and pulled out vote number one: "Mandy," Jeff read aloud, Mandy nodded.

"Crowler," Jeff said, Crowler's face froze, "that's one vote Crowler, one vote Mandy."

"Mandy." Mandy shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Mandy, that's three votes Mandy."

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Delfino, Mandy. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch." On Jeff's command, Mandy stood up and plucked her torch out of the ground, she quietly approached Jeff and set it down. "Well Mandy, I guess you can say, they had their reasons, you tribe has spoken." With that, Jeff snuffed Mandy's torch, "time for you to go." Without a word, or a turn, Mandy simply strolled out of the Tribal Council area, as Jeff turned back to face the rest of Noki. "Well it's safe to say that the hostility at your camp was just severely lessened, let's hope you can pull things back together, grab your torches, head back to camp." The Noki Tribe all simultaneously nodded and stood up to go back to camp.

(End Episode 3)

_Next time on, Survivor: _The Noki Tribe begins to suspect that Mandy didn't actually dump the rice.

"I don't where she dumped it, cause I don't see a single grain of it anywhere in the woods."

"What's that?"

And the Pianta Tribe finally has a split.

"You really think they're together?"

"It's the safest bet to go off of."

The scene then cut to black.

**Mandy's final words: **"I don't really care. My tribe was always so happy and annoying and boring. I hope they all crash and burn. None of them deserve to be here, or even deserve to breathe for that matter. Good riddance."

**Votes:**

**Mandy- Samus, "Falcon", "Miss Fortune", "Crowler", Roy, Phosphora**

**"Crowler"- Mandy**


End file.
